


Image of an Angel

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy POV from <em>The Time of Angels</em>. Written for the prompt "angels and demons" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image of an Angel

It was beautiful, so beautiful. A single statue of an angel, alone in an empty room, weeping into its hands.

Until she looked away. Until it _moved_.

Until it walked out of the television, arms outstretched, face fixed in a snarl.

She wanted to scream.

"Don't even blink!"

How could she not blink? If she did, it'd get her.

Eyes wide, she fumbled for the remote. She stabbed wildly at the button, crying out for help.

All the while it stood there, _waiting_.

And then: inspiration, a blip in the tape. The screen went black.

The angel disappeared.

She blinked.


End file.
